A True Passion
by Jimbob Earl of Dummyton
Summary: "Why would he date a girl when he said he loves me?" the question rings through Kaito's head every day when the boy he loves, Kagamine Len, goes out with a girl, IA. Just beforehand, he told Kaito he loved him. Was it all a lie? Just who did his feelings go to and would Kaito ever get the boy to be with him?


I wrote this and asked my friend SnowAngelRika to look it over and she asked if she could edit it and I was perfectly fine with that and so she did an this is the result!

Diclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid! I only own the story line! Rika is my editor! So I don't own her either!

This may seam like it's IA X Len in part of it, because it is partially! But it is KaiLen!

Please R&R!

Enjoy!

* * *

"But I **love** you!" those words kept on repeating themselves in my mind. But the real question is, _'if you love me than why did you accept __**her**__?'_

I sighed in frustration.

"What's wrong, nii-san?" Miku asked me as she walked into my room.

"Nothing that you should worry about, Miku-chan." I said as I smiled.

"But if there's something wrong with part of our family, I just can't sit on the sidelines without even trying to help! So please tell me what's wrong, nii-san!" Miku said with worry edging in her voice.

I sighed and rubbed my temples slightly.

I then said, "A person who is really special to me said that they love me" Miku gasped, and I glared at her. "Even though they admitted to loving me they started dating someone else. So when I told them that I love them as well, and asked them to date me, they said that they were already taken…" I finished what I started and I found myself crying slightly.

Miku gasped again before speaking once more, "If she rejected you, whom she claimed to love, then she surely isn't worth your time and you should just forget about her!" she practically yelled at me.

"They aren't female" I countered.

"What? B-but if they weren't a girl, or a woman, then they're a man! I never thought that you are gay, Kaito-nii!" Miku squeaked, though seemed sort of embarrassed as she blushed a bit afterwards at her words.

"Well I am, Miku-chan… I didn't know I was until just last month…" I explained.

"W-who is this man?" Miku asked me.

"If I were to tell you, you'd sue me… Because my love is gross, disgusting, wrong, **illegal**!" I exclaimed at her.

"I promise I won't sue you! It'll ruin our family if a member in it is forced to leave!" Miku yelped. "Honestly Kaito-nii, you make me sound like a bad guy" she added and I couldn't help but let a small smile cross my lips. No...not now, this was serious.

"Okay… Promise me that you won't tell _anyone_ that I love this person?" I asked sternly.

"I promise I won't tell a soul!" Miku yipped.

"Okay… The boy" I started to tell her.

Miku gasped, yet again, her eyes widened, and she whispered, "a boy?"

"Yes, a boy. The boy that I love is Kagamine Len…" I said as I was glaring at Miku.

Miku gasped, but then had an ear to ear grin, "I KNEW IT!" she yelled happily, clapping her hands together. "I was curious as to why you've be so depressed lately and Rin-chan and I guessed that you liked Len-kun and were upset about the fact that he all of a sudden was not hanging out with you so often and is hanging out with IA! So can I tell Rin that you love Len?"

I sighed and hit my forehead with my hand, "Fine you can tell her, he is her sister after all… But tell her not to tell anyone else!"

"YAY! I'LL BRING RIN HERE SO DON'T MOVE!" Miku yelled, as she ran out of my room to fetch Rin, giggling as she ran happily.

I moved from a chair in my room to my bed so that no one would have to stand or anything. As soon as I sat down onto my bed Rin and Miku ran into my room.

"SERIOUSLY? I KNEW THAT YOU'RE A SHOTACON LUSTING FOR MY BROTHER!" Rin yelled then added; "Now the question is, why did Len choose IA over Kaito? I know that he loves Kai-Kai! He told me himself!" she added a little bit more quietly.

"Where's Lenny right now, Rin?" Miku asked Rin.

"On a supposed date with his 'girlfriend'" Rin replied using her fingers to quote 'girlfriend'.

"Do you know where they went?" I asked, seemingly interested.

"He asked me if I know any good resturants… But I really don't so I have no idea where he could have gone!" Rin replied.

"I just thought of an amazing idea! Rin, Kaito, you guys are okay with pretending to be dating, right? I mean as in if it's to get Len to dump IA and go for Kai-Kai, of course!" Miku said with a smile.

"If It's only pretend and I don't gotta **KISS** the Shotacon, then I'm all good with it!" Rin said.

Miku nodded her head, "Good that. What about you, nii-san?"

I looked around and pointed at myself, "Me? Well if it's pretend and I will hopefully get Len out of it, then of course I'm fine with it!"

Miku smiled, "And you guys said it'd be pointless to get a V.I.P. pass at Diamonds!"

"What is your plan that needs me to pretend that I'm dating Kaito?" Rin asked leaning forward. I had to refrain from doing the same as I was very much curious.

"First, see if you can get Len to take IA on a double-date with you and Kai! Tell me the answer and I'll get one of the special V.I.P. rooms at Diamonds! I'll tell you the rest of the plan later!" Miku explained.

"Okay, so I wait till Len gets home, then I'll ask him!" Rin said happily.

Right after Rin said that the front door, to the house, opened.

Rin ran out of my room to see who it was. Miku and I followed at a slower pace. I had heard Rin gasp when I got close to the bottom of the stairs.

Rin then said, "What's wrong, Len? What happened? Why are you crying?" Upon hearing Rin ask that I hurried down the rest of the stairs. She was hugging Len, trying to make him feel better, patting his blonde hair.

Len looked up at me, the tears in his blue eyes broke my heart, he whimpered something, let go of Rin, quickly walked up to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. Rin crossed her arms across her chest, a little upset he totally walked away from her.

I hugged him back, "Why are you crying, love?"

"YOU CHEATING** JERK**!" I heard a feminine voice say from the doorway.

"Someone spiked IA's drink and she's drunk and she's a violent drunk and she's scaring me, nii-chan!" Len whimpered into my chest.

"Len, look at me. Look at me, Len." I said softly and Len looked up at me, "Do you really love her?"

"I do love her, but not in the same way that I love you, Kaito. When I look at her I really don't think of her as anything more than a sister…" Len said.

"Then why are you dating her?" I asked softly.

"I didn't think that you could ever see me as more than a brother." Len whispered as he started crying again.

"Don't cry, love. I'm here, I'm here." I cooed into Len's ear, rubbing his back.

"P-please don't ever leave me, Kaito-nii!" Len whimpered.

"I won't leave you, love." I said softly and I was moving my hand through Len's hair.

I heard stomping coming towards me and Len and he got ripped away from me by IA.

"I'm not going to let you go, Len. You're **my** boyfriend, so he technically isn't supposed to touch you! Feel lucky that I'll let you hug your sister!" IA said sharply at Len, causing him to wince.

Rin walked up to them and said, "Hey I know this probably isn't the best time, but will the two of you go on a double-date with me and my date?"

"Oh sure we will go on a double-date with you, Rin! Since you won't attempt to steal my boyfriend from me since he is your twin brother and that would be twinsest which is just wrong!" IA said suddenly sounding happy, "but might I ask who your date is?"

"I'd like to keep that a secret!" Rin answered, "Well I need to go pick the outfit that I'm going to wear! And I also need to pick the place that we're going to eat at and what day it'll be on and such!"

Rin gestured for me to follow her, and so I did. We got upstairs and went to Miku's room. She then knocked on the door, Miku answered shortly after the younger girl before me knocked.

"I asked them and IA gave the a-ok!" Rin said happily.

"IA did? How'd that happen?" Miku asked.

"I only asked if they could go on a double-date with me and my date! I never stated that my date is Kai-Kai!" Rin said with a huge grin on her face.

Miku laughed, "Good job!" she said then picked up her phone and gave the motion for us to leave, and then I left. Rin stayed in there. I decided that it might be a good idea if I just go back to my room, so I did.

I was almost in my room when someone ran right into me squealing, "Hide me! Hide me quick! I snuck away while IA was distracted, but she'll notice I'm gone soon! Save me, Kaito-nii!"

"L-Len! What's wrong?" I asked surprised.

"I'll tell you later! Hide me now! Why's your door closed?" Len gasped, "Does your door lock?"

"Yes it does, Len. My door does lock." I said with a smile.

"Kagamine Len! Why have you attempted to run away! I will always find you!" IA screamed.

Len squeaked and I quickly opened my door. Len hurried into my room, pulling me with him.

"Umm… Len, I need to close and lock the door if you want to stay away from IA for at least a bit…" I said as Len was still pushing me.

"Oh… Yeah…" Len said with a blush, as he let go of me.

I moved over to my door, closed, and locked it. I looked over at Len to see that he was sitting on my bed. Or more of lying on my bed…

I blushed slightly, "Umm… Len?" I asked awkwardly.

"Mmm?" Len mumbled and looked at me.

"U-umm… W-why are you l-lying on my b-bed?" I stuttered.

"I'm getting comfy… What does it look like I'm doing?" Len asked me, rolling over just as the door banged and he flinched.

"I know that you're in there Len! And I know that Kaito is too! Both of you get out here with your pants **on**!" IA screamed.

"I'm so very sorry, IA, but Len is not in my room." I said to her through the closed door.

"Oh, he's in there! I know he is!" IA yelled back.

"He's not in here!" I yelped, hoping she'd take it and leave.

"If he's not in there then why is your door locked, nii-san?" IA asked.

"I'm not wearing anything but my scarf right now and I didn't want anybody to just walk in on me when I'm mostly naked!" I said, I could see just out of the corner of my eye that Len blushed at my comment.

"Prove it! I've seen guys naked before so it won't be anything I haven't yet seen!" IA said.

"Oh, but I don't want anyone to see me naked!" I replied getting embarrassed myself now.

"Not even Len?" IA asked slyly.

"Not even Len!" I replied, but after turned to Len and whispered, "I would happily show you whatever you want on me." I smiled in which Len giggled slightly.

"I HEARD LEN IN THERE! YOU LIED KAITO! NOW LET ME IN AND TAKE BACK MY BOYFRIEND!" IA screamed.

"I already said that Len's not in here!" I yelped, hitting my head again. Girls were so annoying!

"But I heard Len! And if Len's not in there then open your door and _prove_ to me that he isn't" IA replied, still rather angry, it seemed.

"B-but I'm naked and don't want you to see my body when it's naked!" I yipped, starting the argument over again from where it had been before.

"Then put on a pair of pants and let me in!" IA countered.

Len looked at me. I nodded and yelled, "Okay I'll throw on a pair of pants! Just give me a minute or two!"

"Okay…" IA said proudly.

Len walked up to me, tugged on the bottom of my shirt and said, "Take off your shirt, please" I obeyed Len's words and took my shirt off. I looked at Len as he was examining my chest. Since he had only ever seen it bare once before.

He noticed that I saw him checking me out, he blushed and quietly said, "Where's a place that will be easy for me to hide in, but hard for someone to find?"

"Well if you crawl under my bed, you'll notice a small zipper in the carpet and behind that is a tornado safe zone." I said softly.

Len nodded and crawled under my bed.

"It's been over 2 minutes, Kaito! So it's now time to open the door!" IA yelled at me.

"Just give me another minute! I'm having a few troubles with this zipper!" I yelled back as I was under my bed zipping up the carpet.

"OKAY, GOT IT!" IA yelled as I was shimmying out from under my bed. I walked up to my door, unlocked and opened it. IA immediately walked past me and started looking around my room. Some greeting she gave me...

"What are you looking for, IA?" I asked, although I already knew what it is she was looking for.

"I'm looking for that stupid shota, you pixie!" IA yelled at me.

"I've never been called a pixie before! Only a Shotacon, a moron, an idiot, a jerk, a pervert, a pedophile, and a buncha other things that I don't remember anymore!" I yelped.

"I know you're hiding him somewhere around here! Now tell me where!" IA yelled at me.

I whined, "I-I don't know what you're talking about, IA!"

"Oh you do know what I'm talking about! Why are you so interested in Len anyways? Is it because maybe you've never had sex with a guy before? Is it that you really wanna have sex with Rin, but she keeps on rejecting you since she loves Miku? Well what is it? Tell me!" IA snapped at me.

"I'm interested in him because I love him! And I've loved him for a long time! I just never had the guts to ask him out in fear that he would reject me claiming that he's straight, not gay…" I whimpered. IA was just staring at me from my comment.

"I almost believed what you said! But what's the point in actually loving the boy? I'm just dating him to break him! In every way possible! He's so stupid! A guy who's a wanted rapist would be able to ask him for help on something stupid and Len would accept! I might as well just sell him in the black market!" IA said and laughed evilly afterwards.

"Ahem!" I heard from my doorway and IA turned around and yelled, "WHAT?" then she realized who exactly it was and mumbled, "I'm sorry…"

"You know what, I was being nice and actually letting you date Len, but after you talking about him like he's last week's trash I'm going to break the two of you up and send you away to America! Len get out here, now! I want you to be here when I completely destroy your supposedly supposed to be 'girlfriend'!" Rin said angrily.

There were noises under my bed and then Len crawled out, covered in cobwebs.

"S-sorry… I keep on forgetting to clean that out…" I mumbled under Len's glare.

"You have 7 freezers down there! How in the world can you forget about cleaning it!" Len yelled at me.

I flinched, "S-sorry! I don't ever really go down there!"

Len walked up to me saying, "Oh, I'll make you go down there!" he narrowed his eyes.

"I wanna watch!" Rin yipped happily, laughing. IA made a noise and everyone turned to her.

"Umm… Weren't you yelling at me before the stupid, little, shota came out?" IA asked.

"Oh… Right… I was gunna break you up with my brother…" Rin said.

Len turned back to me, "K-Kaito-nii, can you please get rid of all the cobwebs that are stuck to me?"

"Sure" I said smiling, "Go to my bed."

Len blushed, but walked towards my bed anyways.

"Could you two ladies please leave my room?" I asked Rin and IA kindly.

"Why?" IA asked obnoxiously.

"Cuz they're gunna do stuffs! Let's just get out, IA!" Rin said sounding rather annoyed.

"They're going to do stuff? Like what?" IA asked.

"I'll tell you out of this room!" Rin snapped.

"But Len's still my boyfriend!" IA yelped.

"No he isn't. Len's now single. Or at least he is for now… He'll probably have a boyfriend very soon…" Rin said with a slight smile on her face, "Well good luck at cleaning Len up, Kaito-nii! Oh and please try not to make him too dirty in the process…"

"I can't promise that." I replied with a slight smile on my face.

I heard Len whine slightly from behind me, "Kaito-nii! These cobwebs feel _funny_!"

I sighed and pushed Rin and IA out of my room. I closed and locked my door. I turned around and walked up to Len with a smile on my face.

I asked, "Len, you're still a virgin, right?" Len blushed and nodded his head. "Well you aren't going to be one after today!" I said as I walked up to my bed. I was removing more of my clothing as I was walking to my bed.

When I arrived at my bed I went onto it slightly and started undressing Len.

Len moaned, "K-Kaito!"


End file.
